Sorority Recruitment
Sorority Recruitment Greek Life at Tennessee At the University of Tennessee, the Panhellenic Council is composed of 13 women’s sororities. Besides the Panhellenic Council, the University of Tennessee also has the Interfraternity Council, the National Pan-Hellenic Council, and the Multicultural Greek Council. If you want to know more about any of these Councils, you can find an overview on them, and how to register to join them when you click on their profile on the Office of Sorority and Fraternity life website at gogreek.utk.edu https://gogreek.utk.edu. When you click on the Panhellenic Council tab you can register for Panhellenic Primary Recruitment also referred to as Sorority Recruitment. What is Sorority Recruitment? Throughout the year there are many opportunities for students to become a member of a sorority, however the most opportunity happens during Primary Recruitment. The cost of registration for Recruitment is $130 when you register within a certain period and will increase to $150 if did not meet the first deadline. Primary Recruitment consists of a multiple day process where potential new members will have the chance to visit every house. During their visit of each house they will meet chapter members, learn about each organization’s membership requirements, connections to national philanthropic organizations, leadership and sisterhood commitments, time obligations, financial costs and academic standards for each sorority. Under the Panhellenic Council tab, you can find the Primary Recruitment Daily Schedule. This will give you all of the dates, what round of recruitment it is, and some things you should know about the round. Tips for Recruitment When you decide you want to go through recruitment there are a few things you need to do before it starts. You need to get letters of recommendation for as many of the sororities as possible. If you do not know anyone who was in a Sorority, do not worry the letters of recommendation will not make or break you at a house. You will need create a packet for people writing your letters of recommendation with your resume, a full body shot, a ¾ shot, and a head shot. Another thing you need to do before recruitment starts is plan out your outfits. The outfits are the best way you can express yourself. It is the first impression the sorority has on you, so be yourself. Each round your outfits should get nicer, starting with a skirt or shorts on Go Greek round, then a romper or sundress on Philanthropy round, then a cocktail dress on Sisterhood round, and finally a dress you would wear to a wedding for Preference round. As you go through the rounds, each day will get shorter, as you are starting to narrow your houses down through the mutual selection process. The sororities will start to open up and get more personal with you, however you can be as vulnerable as you want in each house. The most important thing to remember about Sorority recruitment is that you should stay true to yourself. Do not try to be someone that you are not in order to get into a certain chapter. Go into recruitment with an open mind, because you may think you love one chapter and find that you love a completely different one once you start going through. Recruitment is a long and draining week, however it is all worth it when you get to run home on bid day.